Minotaur Variants (5e Race Variants)
The following is variants on the Minotaur race, adding the ability for it to have subraces, and giving it subraces. As such, the lore can be found on the official Waterborne Adventures Unearthed Arcana. Base Racial Traits Ability Score Increase. ''Your Strength score increases by 1. ''Age. ''Minotaurs enter adulthood about the age of 17 and can live up to 150 years. ''Alignment. ''Minotaurs believe in a strict code of honor, and thus tend toward law. They are loyal to the death and make implacable enemies, even as their brutal culture and disdain for weakness push them toward evil. ''Size. ''Minotaurs typically stand well over 6 feet tall and weigh an average of 300 pounds. Your size is Medium. ''Speed. ''Your base walking speed is 30 feet. ''Horns. You are never unarmed. You are proficient with your horns, which are a melee weapon that deals 1d10 piercing damage. Your horns grant you advantage on all checks made to shove a creature, but not to avoid being shoved yourself. Goring Rush. ''When you use the Dash action during your turn, you can make a melee attack with your horns as a bonus action. ''Labyrinthine Recall. You can perfectly recall any path you have traveled. Languages. ''You can speak, read, and write in Common. '''Subraces Sea Reavers Sea Reavers are the main minotaurs mentioned in the Unearthed Arcana shown above. '''''Conqueror’s Virtue. From a young age, you focused on one of the three virtues of strength, cunning, or intellect. Your choice of your Strength, Intelligence, or Wisdom score increases by 1. Bonus Language. ''You learn the Aquan language. ''Hammering Horns. When you use the Attack action during your turn to make a melee attack, you can attempt to shove a creature with your horns as a bonus action. You cannot use this shove attempt to knock a creature prone. Sea Reaver. You gain proficiency with navigator’s tools and vehicles (water). Abyssal Minotaurs Abyssal Minotaurs are the children of Baphomet, the Horned King. They are very close to demons, and even learn to speak their native tongue, Abyssal. Ability Score Increase. Your Strength score increases by an additional 1, and your Constitution score increases by 1. Bonus Language. ''You learn the Abyssal language. ''Darkvision. ''You gain 60 feet of darkvision. ''Reckless. ''At the start of your turn, you can choose to gain advantage on all melee weapon attack rolls you make during that turn, but attack rolls against you have advantage until the start of your next turn. '''Minorothe Minorothe are minotaur that are covered in more fur than most, their eyes covered, however, they live in the Underdark, and have gained some magical qualities from their time in the Underdark. '''''Ability Score Increase. Your Charisma score increases by 2. Bonus Language. ''You learn the Undercommon language. ''Superior Darkvision. ''You have 120 feet of darkvision. ''Sunlight Sensitivity. ''You have disadvantage on attack rolls and on Wisdom (Perception) checks that rely on sight when you, the target of your attack, or whatever you are trying to perceive is in direct sunlight. ''Innate Spellcasting. ''You know the dancing lights cantrip. When you reach 3rd level, you can cast faerie fire once, and it recharges after a long rest. When you reach 5th level, you can cast darkness once, and it recharges after a long rest. Charisma is your spellcasting ability for these spells. '''Gorgon Gorgon minotaurs are not like the gorgon from legend, but, instead, are like the mechanical petrifying bulls. It is unknown why they are called gorgons, and greek gorgons are called medusae. ''Ability Score Increase. ''Your Strength score increases by 1. ''Bonus Language. ''You learn the Draconic language. '''''Living Construct. You are classified as being a construct and do not need to eat, drink, sleep or breathe. Additionally, you do not sleep and instead enter an 'inactive' mode where you are completely inactive but are fully aware of their surroundings. In this mode you only need 4 hours of this state to receive the benefits of a long rest. ''Metal-Skinned. ''You are immune to being petrified. ''Petrifying Breath. ''Once per long rest, you can cast flesh to stone, with some restrictions: The range is decreased to a 15 foot cone, the petrification can only last until the end of your next turn, and the petrification cannot be permanent. Your Spellcasting Modifier for this spell is Strength. Skeleton Minotaur skeletons are raised corpses of minotaurs, brought back to life and sentience by necromantic magic. ''Ability Score Increase. ''Your Constitution score increases by 2. ''Darkvision. ''You gain 60 feet of darkvision. ''Undead Frailty. ''You are constructed from necromantic energy, giving you vulnerability to radiant-type damage. ''Undead. ''You do not need to sleep, eat, breathe, or drink. You are immune to poison-type damage, and exhaustion. Instead of sleeping, you can become inactive for 4 hours, receiving the same benefits of a long rest from this. ''Bone Defense. ''When not wearing armor, your armor is equal to 13 plus your Dexterity modifier.Category:Races